


a spoon full of (totally deadly) peanut butter

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [173]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Earth C, God Tier, M/M, Peanut allergy, Stupidity, johnkat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Karkat walks in on a John who is about to eat peanut butter to learn what it tastes like.





	a spoon full of (totally deadly) peanut butter

Karkat walked into the kitchen, his stomach growled and he looked forward to a sandwich before going to bed. He immediately stopped in the middle of what he was doing, because he John sit by the table, spoon in hand, while trying to open jar of peanut butter.

 

There was one thing wrong with that.

 

There should not be peanut butter in the house, since John was deadly allergic to peanuts.

 

“John? What the fuck are you doing?”

 

“I need to know what it tastes like Karkat, I have too…”

 

He opened the jar, reading his spoon.

 

“Hell no! You’re gonna die, remember? Do you even have any cells left in your thinkpan.”

 

“It’s fine Karkat, I’m a god. I’ll come back, I just need to taste it, I’ve wondered for so long.”

 

“Hell no, I’m not letting you commit suicide over peanut butter, EVEN if you’ll come back. That’s stupid!”

 

John nodded, and put down the spoon.

 

“Okay Karkat, you’re right.”

 

As he heard those words, Karkat lowered his guard, bad mistake.

 

John put his bare hand into the jar and scooped up the smooth butter, and then quickly ate it. A large portion.

 

“Tasty.”

 

His allergic reaction began, he could barely breathe, and Karkat just groaned.

 

“For fucks sake! I’m gonna get your epipen and then we’ll go to the damn hospital, god or not. I swear you act like a two sweep old.”


End file.
